Screech
by Microtomb
Summary: People don't just walk into a war and come out unscathed. Even if your last name is Namikaze.


**A/N:**

AU, Minato(14) and Naruto(11) are brothers with sealing talent, set in the second ninja war. Hope you enjoy.

**Screech **

A deafening clang sounded out behind the blonde boys' head. Eyes widening he spun around to see a Kunai being deflected.

"Don't get distracted Namikaze." A monotonous voice intoned. The owner of said voice had black hair and blazing red eyes, he was Uchiha Saito. With blistering speed he intercepted yet another kunai, only this time aimed at a different target.

"Is absent mindedness perhaps a family trait?" He questioned another blonde. Paying no heed to the boys' startled response he roughly pushed him in the direction of the other child.

"Watch each other's back." The Uchiha grunted before rushing through hand seals and blitzing the enemy with Katon Jutsu. Cries of pain told of his success as he now ran heedlessly into the crippled enemy forces. The disarrayed Iwa nin quickly fell to the Uchiha's taijutsu, his sharingan giving his opponents little chance. Saito took a swift step backwards as a pair of arms rose from beneath the earth, the second the man's head surfaced he stomped it back into the ground snapping his neck and killing him. A shadow cast itself above him as a sizeable boulder obscured the sun; with a grunt he channelled lightning chakra into his hands and feet before launching himself into the air and drilling the mound of earth to pieces.

At his elevated position he could see the shocked looks on the Iwa shinobi's faces, by the time he had landed he was already charging back into the fray, not letting up the pressure. What started as a supposed easy mission turned into a three to one ambush, his forces being severely outnumbered. A cry of pain divided his attention for a fraction of a second; he knew the voice, his men were dying.

Not letting himself be distracted he danced around a sword that was meant for his head, rushing inside the attackers guard he delivered a crushing blow to the stomach. Forming seals he released another Katon jutsu point blank, obliterating said attacker and the two behind who had come to aid him. This was as much as he could do; he was throwing chakra around like a wild beast, as if for show… That however was precisely the reason. With the numbers heavily against them, his only hope was to demoralize the opposition and force a retreat order. The chances were slim at best, but retreat was not an option for them, retreating from a larger force would only mean they'd be chased down and killed.

Already he could see he had drawn the attention of the battlefield, it was time to see if his plan would come to fruition. Flipping back several times to create space, he gathered the majority of his remaining chakra whilst widening his stance. His body almost seemed to glow as he made the horse seal shortly before speaking.

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku "

A sea of fire roared into existence moving at unparalleled speeds. The few on the frontlines couldn't even react before they were incinerated. The Iwa shinobi who erected walls in defence could only gape as the flame burst through with little effort, washing them away in the flood of death. Saito kept the jutsu up for as long as he could before relenting. Recovering his breathe he straightened to observe his work. As the smoke and debris cleared his sharingan allowed him to do a rough head count. Thirty or so injured with around twenty killed, it was much less than he'd been hoping for, but he'd noticed quite a few had decided to dodge rather than erect walls to weather the blaze. He cursed silently but couldn't afford to show his exhaustion, if they believed he could pull off more jutsu like that they would surely retreat. It was a tense stare down as both sides simply waited in suspense for the fighting to re-engage. Great relief was brought however when he heard the order shouted.

"Everybody fall back!" A booming voice resounded.

The Konoha nin stared in disbelief, Iwa was really retreating? Getting ahead of themselves they moved to chase down and kill those fleeing before Saito raised his hand and signalled for them to stop. With a deep breathe in he turned and took stock of his forces, most everyone wounded and around eighteen KIA. It was easy to tell they were all but utterly exhausted, that last display of power by him had nearly used all his remaining chakra. Under the circumstances it was the best way to disengage, bluffing their strength and making the stronger enemy retreat. He noticed in slight amusement many were cheering his efforts and talking of how 'amazing' their captain was.

His gaze flickered to the newest additions of his squadron, the two Namikaze's; they had exceeded his expectations merely by living, if only just. Realising everybody was awaiting his orders he began to speak.

"Unit 9 lead the way to base, Unit 3 cover the rear, Unit's 5 and 7 on the flanks. I will follow shortly." Before he could dismiss them a voice spoke up.

"Uchiha-Taicho, Fujika Hiromi from Unit 7 was killed in action."

Saito frowned before he once again found himself staring at two certain children.

"Namikaze Naruto, take point."

To his credit, the boy only stood there with a gaping fish expression for half a second before responding.

"H-hai."

"Dismissed."

123456

Namikaze Minato and his brother Naruto were by far the youngest serving in the squadron. War had been declared a year ago and Konoha, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri were all fighting for their own respective reasons. Uzu was currently in alliance with Konoha, and whilst not directly fighting in the war, were sending aid and resources to the village. With the need for shinobi on the frontlines, younger ninja were being sent out to fill the quota. Minato still remembered the day his sensei, Jiraiya, had said that he and his brother were to be sent out, albeit reluctantly. With himself being fourteen and his brother eleven, he was extremely skeptical if they would be of any use. He was however reminded that whilst they were young, they were both Chunin, and that serving the village was their responsibility. Today had been his first time off the base since he had reached the encampment two months ago. The captain, Uchiha Saito, hadn't held back a scoff at the sight of the two when they arrived. They had since been delegated menial onsite chores such as; receiving food cargos, weapon caching, night patrol and whatever else needed attending to.

Today they had received information of an Iwa scouting platoon near their borders. With the premise that the mission was going to be reasonably in their favour with a potential twenty enemies, the captain had allowed them to come along. With one hundred men on their side, they could easily slaughter any mere scouting force. However they were not informed that following directly behind said platoon was another three…hundred ninja, who were clearly not of the scouting kind. With quick thinking on the captains behalf damage had been minimalized, but they had lost just under ten percent of their bases total fighting force because of misinformation. No doubt Uchiha-Taicho would be contacting Konoha for more people to be sent to fill the gaps. His eyes shifted to his little brother to see how he was holding up. The fight had indeed been a frightening experience for both of them, whilst they had been on missions that involved killing before; wars were on a whole other level. If it weren't for the captain they'd both be… He'd give his thanks when the man caught up with them. With the somewhat slow pace they were going he should be able to catch up fairly quickly, everyone was still tired.

123456

Uchiha Saito stayed behind to check the remains of the battlefield. Along with identifying the fallen, he would check the enemy shinobi's bodies for intel or useful tools. Kunai were in surplus and were discarded, but things such as exploding tags, scrolls, smoke bombs and the like were sealed away for extra stock. As he surveyed the many corpses, his sharingan imprinted each of their faces into his head; he would have to send a letter to the Hokage concerning their families. He grimaced knowing that it very well could have been _all _of them dead, not just these unlucky few, had Iwa not retreated. It was slightly baffling really, they had been outnumbered three to one, even if they had brought the total two hundred of his forces they still would have been out-manned; truly it had been a blessing that they had fallen back so hastily. When the idea first came to mind he didn't think it would work, in fact…

It shouldn't have worked.

The Uchiha found himself frowning. Why did they back off? Iwa clearly had the superior man power; they had even baited him into attacking a seemingly defenceless scouting troop. Why go through all that trouble, having the element of surprise as well as the man power and field advantage, to throw it all away? The only logical reason would be because…a greater opportunity presented itself. Saito's head snapped to attention before he somersaulted backwards into the many trees that over looked the clearing. Calming his heart and stilling his breathing a camouflage genjutsu wove itself over his form. He went unnoticed as at first a few, then many, Iwa nin passed underneath him silently, all heading in the direction his men had gone. His eyes widened as their numbers seemed to have gone up by a factor of two. He stilled as a sense of dread overcame him. They were after the base, and they were going to be led right to it. Saito seethed inwardly, he had to warn them. If he didn't get there before Iwa did, the whole base would be wiped out. It was clear Iwa were trying to strike a decisive blow, by taking out the outpost they would be able to expand their territory into fire country and push Konoha back. It had been estimated Iwagakure's forces numbered near eighteen hundred, sending one third of that number to take out the outpost was definitely devious. With their numbers spread so far away from their homeland, if someone like Kumo or Kiri got word of this, they could take advantage of the situation and severely weaken, if not destroy Iwa. Whether it was overconfidence on their part or not, it would be crushing to Konoha if it paid off. He waited ten seconds after he was sure the last Iwa nin had passed him before veering off to the side at top speed. He would have to go out wide and then come in ahead of them from the side to reach the base undetected. His journey would be longer than theirs, but he couldn't risk being spotted. On the plus side they weren't going as fast as possible due to them trying to keep their approach silent, he would have no such qualms. He only hoped he was fast enough.

Saito's was one of Konoha's elite jonin, the Uchiha clan in general were quite fearsome and he was no exception. At the age of twenty he was reasonably young, but his talent and strategic prowess had earned him the Hokage's trust in the form of leading one of their main outposts. He did not plan to make the Hokage think his trust was misplaced.

123456

The loud thump Saito made as he landed at the entrance of the outpost drew everybody's attention. His brow glistened with sweat and his breathing was laboured, taking but a second to compose himself he addressed those in the immediate vicinity.

"Iwa shinobi en route, estimated six hundred in strength. Get me the Namikaze's and Yamanaka Kyousuke _now_."

The aforementioned shinobi were there in tens of seconds, before they could question him he spoke.

"We are about to be under siege, I want you to activate the barrier jutsu you two were working on and give me an estimate of how long it will hold off against hundreds of earth jutsu."

Minato, seeing his brother in a state of shock, broke into a run to the middle of the base where the array was located; he would be able to activate it whilst Naruto answered any questions. The captain not missing a beat merely turned his gaze on the younger blonde.

"How long boy. " He stated.

"Uhm, if you mean that many jutsu at a constant rate… maybe three minutes tops. Though if they concentrate on a single spot…maybe a minute?" Naruto answered nervously.

"Kyousuke," he bellowed, addressing the older blonde, "I need you to connect me to everybody in the base." The Yamanaka's eyes seemed to bulge slightly at the request.

"Sir, I'm not sure if I have enough chak…" His words died in his throat when he saw Saito's glare. Gathering all his chakra he placed a hand on the Uchiha before expanding it outwards and successfully reaching all base personnel.

"I can't hold it for very long sir." He grunted, obviously struggling.

"This is Uchiha Saito, we do not have much time, so follow my orders as I speak them. In less than two minutes from now, six hundred Iwa shinobi will storm our encampment. Our defensive barriers will likely fall two minutes after their arrival, fighting is not an option. Everybody create a bunshin, those who can create a Kage bunshin do so and send those to the forefront. These are merely distractions and will likely not slow the enemy down once they figure it out, it will at least buy us the two minutes it takes them to breach the barrier." He noticed the hordes of bunshin making their way to his position at the entrance.

"Grab whatever tools and equipment you deem necessary and gather near the south edge of the outpost for immediate evacuation. We will from there make our way to the secondary border watch junction where should they follow, we will have the tactical advantage." The Uchiha's head raised as he noticed the barrier springing to life and encompassing the base.

"Those who have come back recently I suggest taking a soldier pill, there will likely be no rest for the following days. You have thirty seconds. Dismissed."

Despite estimations, the barrier lasted all of ten seconds. A colossal explosion shattered the barrier as if it were glass. Saito didn't even have time to blink before the entirety of clones his men had conjured were scattered to the winds. From the settling dust an ominous figured stalked forward wreathed in red energy. Iwa had brought a Jinchuriki.

**A/N:**

This was written awhile ago and I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it because I had lost passion for writing. Now it's back so I decided to upload, if it gets some interest I will plan it out further.

**~MT **


End file.
